Love's Splendid Return
by LycoX
Summary: A part of Clark's past returns to him.


**Love's Splendid Return**

**Disclaimer: I was inspired by a comment I saw on a Youtube video that was Clana related for the 'Fierce' episode. This idea (briefly for now) explores the two possibilities of someone other then Lana returning in 'Fierce'.**

* * *

**Kyla**

As Clark busied himself with the tractor and Shelby stayed by his side thanks to whatever Kara was up too now, he failed to realize he had a visitor. One he hadn't seen in years and she was just as beautiful as ever and wearing the same exact outfit she'd been in when she came to see him in the barn. The dog barking at her made her pause in her slow walk to him but thankfully, Clark's new found friend didn't appear to be all that hostile. "Uh-oh, looks like she found us." Spoke up Clark in a teasing voice that made the girl's heart clench even more as she hadn't heard it in so long.

"Kara, I'm almost done here. Would you uhh, grab me the Phillips Head Screwdriver over there in the tool box?"

"The sight of Naman fixing something as simple as a tractor is not one would expect to see that knows the truth of you." Replied the voice that made him freeze up.

The owner of the voice placed a hand on his shoulder and instantly, he reacted as he turned around and looked at her. The tool in his hand instantly falling to the ground with a clatter. "Kyla!?"

Kyla Willowbrook stared at him with a wide beaming smile on her lips as she took him in and he her. But then he took a step back as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He demanded to know unhappily.

"No! I swear it isn't!" Kyla replied as she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"My people's ancestors, the parents who gave birth to the Kawatche, allowed me another chance at life to be by your side, Clark."

He could only stare at her until she found herself being tightly hugged by him. A hug she returned and could not help but feel great relief to be back in his arms after so long. Thankful that her ancestors allowed this with not only him, but with being able to be with her grandfather and their people once more. Not knowing that while Clark was happy to see her again, he was still highly suspicious of her miraculous return.

**Alicia**

A lone girl in blue jeans, shoes, and a yellow top with her hair loose made her way inside the barn of the Kent Farm. The sounds of tools being used drawing her attention to where she hoped Clark would be as he or his family hadn't answered the door when she'd knocked. To her happiness, it was him as he worked on a tractor with a beautiful Golden Retriever by his side. Making her wonder when exactly he got a dog and wishing like crazy she'd been around for it. His dog began to bark, making her freeze somewhat as he started to speak in a teasing voice before requesting a tool be handed to him. She had to repress a feeling of jealousy over this 'Kara' person he had mentioned before speaking.

"I guess some things just don't change, huh? Always working on things in here, even on a Saturday afternoon." She said with a teasing voice and watching as he froze up as the tool in his hand dropped to the ground with a clatter.

But it wouldn't be him if he wasn't in here she reasoned to herself. Abruptly, Clark stood up and turned around to face her and his eyes widened in pure disbelief. "A-Alicia!?"

"Yeah, its me!"

"But… H-How!? Is this, is this a dream? Some kind of sick joke?" Wondered the man of her heart as he processed the fact Alicia Baker was alive and well in front of him.

Alicia stepped up to him with a smile on her face as she placed her hands on his chest. "Its neither of those things. I promise. I really am here, Clark. All I can remember is someone named Lara telling me she wanted me to return to you and that's it." Informed the returned girl and her return had definitely surprised the Hell out of her parents when she appeared on their couch in the clothes she'd been buried in!

She watched as his eyes widened even more at that information. "You… You know my biological mother's name!?"

Unfortunately, she could only shrug. "I, I guess I do, Clark. As I don't remember anything but that from when I was dead."

She had to admit though that his biological mother's name was quite pretty. But she didn't have a lot of time to think on that as she found herself being hugged tightly by Clark as he began to cry over her return.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Out of the two returns, which would you folks like to see more of in future updates whenever I'm able to do so?**


End file.
